Mature Vengeance
by JustAWhatsIt
Summary: What happens when a newly successful Alex Vause finds herself faced with a familiar face from her past life that she'd much rather forget?


**Had the image in my head and I went for it. Don't hate me, even though I kind of hate myself. Enjoy. Hopefully.**

* * *

><p>The bar was quiet for a Friday night with only a few groups of people lingering around, sitting in booths and the odd individual sitting at the bar drowning their sorrows or enjoying a peaceful solo celebration of some kind. Alex cast her eyes around the darkened room, lit only by a few wall mounted spotlights, her gaze landing on one woman who was sitting alone at the corner of the mahogany bar, looking lonely. Alex was in the mood for a little fun tonight and she allowed her gaze to linger for a moment, taking in the woman's features until a figure appeared at the side of her. The woman stood, wrapped her arms around the tall, dark and not at all handsome man before they were both lost in what looked like a slobber filled kiss. Alex gritted her teeth, her gaze falling to the ground for a moment as she attempted to ignore the scene. With her phone held to her ear, she paid only enough attention to know when to answer and when to stay quiet as she listened to the deep voice on the other end.<p>

"The second half of the payment is on its way to you as we speak, Vause." The voice spoke confidently, and Alex almost, only almost smiled. "Good job, keep your phone on, though. Kubra will be in contact with you about the run in a few weeks. Oh, and Alex? I told you that you could do it, didn't I?" Alex allowed her lips to twitch into the smile that had been threatening to appear as she nodded, unable to believe the words she'd heard coming from the voice on the phone. Had he really just said good job? It was all slightly unbelievable, but before she could answer, the other end of the conversation went dead, the line clicked off and Fahri was gone. Alex lowered her phone to the bar as she locked the screen before she called over the barman with one wave of her wrist and two twitching fingers.

"I'll take a glass of your finest champagne," she asked as the stocky barman approached. He smiled, nodded and raised a brow. Alex's own furrowed into a frown as she noted his curiosity, and then simply rolled her eyes. '_Suddenly switching from one of the cheapest beers to the finest champagne can gain you that look_,' her subconscious whispered in the back of her mind as she flashed the elder gentleman a smile and to confuse him even more, her red lips parted and she whispered with a wink. "Just make it the bottle, actually."

"Just for yourself, young one?" His accent was a deep Irish and Alex nodded, noting slight disapproval in his voice, or was that pity? Single woman, sitting at a bar ordering his most expensive bottle of alcohol. '_He mustn't see that very often,'_Alex thought to herself and as he turned away, the dark hair beauty perked up, before calling back out to him confidently, "Just one glass to go with the bottle, please."

He nodded once before making his way into a back room behind the bar and Alex watched as he disappeared. She'd accomplished it; she'd managed to pull off her first task, a huge success for The Cartel, surprisingly. They'd been insane enough to hire her or she'd been the insane one to accept the offer but a success none the less. She had been sceptical at first, mulling over the idea, going from thoughts that pushed her away from doing the work to the thoughts that pushed her to do it, to take the plunge before once again putting it off until finally, one month previously she'd had another phone call from the guy, Fahri, she'd met the night she'd been seriously disappointed when meeting her father. On the phone he'd said that the Cartel was desperately needing her help and that she was exactly what they were looking for, and in a moment of weakness, suddenly feeling like she could have a place in the world, like someone actually wanted her, Alex had given in and agreed to do their dirty work, not even sure it would get her very far in life.

However, now, one month later she found herself sitting in a bar scattered with accomplished business men and women, a bar she'd never even have imagined herself in a month ago, decked out in brand new, expensive clothing, ordering an expensive bottle of champagne without worrying about the price and with more money in the bank than she'd ever dreamed of, still with more on the way_. 'It really must just be a dream, right?'_ She thought to herself as the barman returned with the most expensive bottle of bubbly he had on the shelf, placed the requested one crystal glass on the bar in front of her before he opened it right there without spilling an ounce and poured.

"I'll leave this to chill, just shout when you want a top up." He smiled as he moved to turn away but paused, his gaze landing upon the young woman. "Celebrating are we?" He quirked his bushy grey eyebrows skywards before asking curiously. "Shouldn't you have someone to celebrate with?"

Alex whispered a 'thank you,' before flashing a simple smile and answering. "It's just a small success at work," her shoulders lifted in a shrug, dismissing his second question with a wave of her hand. "I'm happy having a drink by myself."

The barman nodded, chuckled and tapped the bar once, twice and a third time before he turned, leaving her alone and disappeared off to the other end to serve the woman and her partner who'd previously caught Alex's attention.

Allowing her gaze to flit down to the glass in her hand, wandering over the bubbling liquid she elicited a soft sigh, her eyes closing for a moment before opening again. She honestly didn't even want this drink right now, but she'd always wanted to ask for the best champagne on the self. She'd observed someone in a movie doing just that when she'd been stuck in the trailer home watching one of the three channels that would play. She always thought that the people doing that kind of asking were the people who'd made something of their life, and Alex had finally felt that her life was going somewhere. So, lifting the glass to her lips, she allowed the cool drink to flow past them and slide down her throat, simply tasting the bubbles as they melt in her mouth, dancing over her tongue. Her eyes close as the bubbles warm her to the core and her lips curve into a smile once more. Those bubbles meant success to her, and Alex couldn't help but feel elated at the fact that in this moment, she did in fact have success.

After polishing off what was left in the glass, Alex cast her eyes around the room once more, taking in her surroundings. In the corner, there was a group of four business men, two bottles of wine and a bowl of peanuts; they didn't look much fun. A few booths over were two groups of women, one group were all older than thirty-something and being only twenty-one herself, they were definitely not Alex's type. The other group was a group of young women, about Alex's age and she held her gaze on them for a moment. There was something familiar about the group of five women but she couldn't put her finger on what it was. Inhaling deeply, she glanced around once more and gave up hope that she'd find some fun for the evening, but as her eyes landed once more upon the group of women who looked as if they were celebrating, one face in particular stood out. Alex definitely did know her from somewhere, but she couldn't place her. '_It's the face_,' Alex thought to herself. There was just something familiar about it and while she studied her, the highlighted blonde turned and lifted her gaze upon Alex with a smile before looking away. There was an instant connection, but not such a deep desire that Alex needed the woman right there and then. She was a woman with needs, however, and this could be her way to curb that need tonight.

The instant their eyes locked, Alex drew her attention elsewhere in an attempt to act shy, her gaze falling upon an elderly couple just behind the group of women. She couldn't help but notice that the blonde was still looking at her, her head tilted curiously with a slight simper tugging at her lips. Alex had caught her attention. Perfect.

Alex had never been the shy type, and she wasn't shy at this moment, but something in her mind was screaming at her, warning her not to approach the woman as her gaze flitted back towards the group. She looked like a girl Alex would approach and start grooming for the business, feeling her out, but for some reason, she just wasn't sure on how to approach this one. However, after a few minutes of darting gazes to a fro, Alex shifted as she made up her mind, quickly calling over the barman with the same small wave as before.

"See that woman over there?" she nodded her head in the direction of the group before continuing. "The blonde with the pink shirt? Can you send her over a drink? Just whatever she's drinking."

The barman's face twisted before he gave a nod and disappeared once more to make up the drink, delivering it to the table which gained a rather loud 'hoot' of excitement from the crowd followed by giggles and some stares in Alex's direction.

Alex knew what she was doing. She was attempting to single out the blonde, to make her seem as if she was interested in more than just sending her a drink, which she was and it seemed to be working.

Over the next thirty minutes, Alex caught the woman gazing longingly at her. No matter what Alex did though, that thought at the back of her mind was screaming, warning her. _Don't do it, Alex. This is a bad idea._

She ignored the voice though and when the blonde moved from the table and her group, making her way to the bar; Alex knew this was her time to pounce. The woman's eyes were bright as she flashed an alluring smile for what Alex guessed was her sake. Her skin was pale, dotted with freckles over her rosy pink cheeks that created a glow and her lips were full and pouting, braced into that smile that would normally be making Alex go weak at the knees, yet it didn't.

Alex watched as the blonde sauntered over, taking a seat on the barstool beside her and although not in the mood for company, her interest in what the woman was up to could not be ignored,so she studied her for a moment as the woman sat at the bar, waiting to be served. Expensive shoes, probably some designer Alex cared nothing about, crisp black jeans that hugged the woman's slender figure perfectly and a loose fitting pink top that seemed to flow. She wasn't personally Alex's type, but yes, she was definitely the type Alex was looking to pick up for the next run out of the country.

Inhaling a deep breath, Alex lifted the glass to her lips just as the woman began speaking to the barman, ordering her drink. "Can I have a Sex on the Beach, please?" she asked the barman, her gaze darting from him, too Alex and then back again, clearly flirting with even the idea of the dark haired vixen as a slight purse of the lips distorted her features for a fraction of a second.

"Hey, do I know you from somewhere?" The blonde asked as she turned towards the tall dark haired woman, eying the bottle of champagne in the cooler just in front of Alex. She seemed like someone the blonde had known at some point in her life, but she just couldn't place her.

"I don't think so, no. I'm not from around here." Pulling her glass to her lips, Alex allowed another sip to pass them without taking her gaze off the woman who was clearly of the WASP-y nature and most definitely not her usual style.

"Ah, oh well," she nodded towards Alex and lifted her shoulders in a slow shrug before continuing. "I saw you from across the room and thought you looked familiar, I'm Jess…You want to come and join us?" Even her voice was familiar to Alex, and although the voice in her head, along with the irritating bubbling in her stomach that weren't coming from the drink were warning her not to, she answered.

"I'm actually alright sitting here, but would you like a drink?" The blonde's eyes darted to the bottle of Champagne at the back of the bar once more and then back to Alex who nodded as if to assure that she meant a drink of the expensive stuff. "It's a big bottle. I don't think I can manage it all on my own and it would be a waste to leave it, don't you think?"

This was always the best way to gain someone like Jess' trust. Offer them expensive shit, act like you're from their world and they'll trust you without second guessing it.

The girl nodded with a twinkle in her eyes, agreeing to join her for a drink before Alex had even reached for the dark bottle of alcohol in the cooler, pouring a drink into the blonde's glass which very quickly disappeared.

_Jess…Jess…_As the blonde drank, Alex ran through face after face in her mind in the space of a few seconds, trying to think of anyone she had known in the past with the name Jess but she couldn't land on anything definite. She did know the girl though and as her eyes darted from the blonde to her own glass, she took another slow sip, watching the woman before her.

The next hour was spent with the blonde inching closer and closer to Alex until they were mere inches apart. Alex allowed her to go on, giving out her life story and she really did try to pay attention, but once again she fell into the same routine she'd used with Fahri on the phone, only listening enough to pick up the extremely important details that required an answer. This was a talent of hers and instead, she used the rest of her concentration on pulling the woman closer, leading to the blonde tracing her fingertips over Alex's hand, fingers trailing over the smoothness of her pale skin, slowly making her way up the woman's forearms and back down again. This seemed to please Jess whose smile only began to grow wider with each touch and Alex felt that familiar tug of need, she wanted this woman, her core tightening yet at the same time, she wasn't attracted to her.

"Do you want to get out of here?" The woman's brows suddenly arched skywards and Alex simply nodded. She may not be attracted to this woman, but she was a woman with needs after all and she hadn't had any decent action in a few weeks. If the blonde was offering, she wasn't turning it down. "My place is just around the corner, if you like? I just need to grab my bag, I'll be right back."

Alex watched as Jess disappeared back to her group at the table to grab her bag. As she listened to what the blonde was saying to her friends, she could pick up only a few words thrown about. "Be careful, Jessica." One shouted while another called out about not having too much fun. Alex laughed and grabbed her own bag before the blonde made her way back, slipping her hand into Alex's own. "Let's go," she murmured and Alex allowed her to lead the way out of the bar.

"Oh, Miss Wedge? Are you leaving your tab open?" The voice from behind the bar boomed out, the familiar Irish accent of the barman was clear and Alex paused, her breath hitching in the back of her throat.

Jessica. Jessica fucking Wedge.

"Fuck," Alex cursed to herself silently as the blonde dropped her hand and turned back towards the bar.

"I'll pick it up tomorrow. Let those guys use it." She motioned with a nod of her head to the group of 'hooting' girls and then turned back to Alex who just stared at the blonde. Speechless.

Everything suddenly fell into place. The face, the features hadn't changed at all and that voice; it was unmistakable. Alex had heard that grating voice hundreds of times _before_ as it taunted her, teased her, making her childhood a living hell. It had been the voice that had traumatized her, tormenting her with each passing day making each day at school a nightmare.

Fuck, what have I done? She thought to herself, Jess' hand slipping into her own once more as she begins to be led out of the bar and down the busy sidewalk. _'I can't fuck her, I can't.'_ Alex's mind was going ten to the dozen. She hated this woman with every ounce of her being. She always had and she was pretty sure she always would, yet here she was on her way home with her, on her way to fuck her.

Outside it was warm, the sweaty heat hugged at Alex's uncovered arms, yet she felt a shiver roll down her back. She couldn't take her mind off the latest revelation as an image suddenly formed in the back of her mind while the two women walked towards the blonde's apartment.

Alex was twelve, standing at a bus stop surrounded by the 'popular girls,' the five girls who had been in the bar, each and every one of them, while they all made fun of her discount shoes. Bobo's they would call them, bought from PayLess and they were the worst things Alex had ever had, but because her mother didn't have much money, she never complained, until that day anyway. The sudden realization washed over her like a tidal wave, drowning her in the memories of her past as they came sweeping back into her mind. All the stories they'd told each other, rumors they'd made up of Alex to spread around the school.

Jessica fucking Wedge.

It was almost as if Alex couldn't get past this thought. After all these years, after finally moving schools and getting rid of the people who'd made her life a misery, she'd bumped into all five of them and picked up the Queen fucking Bee_. 'This has to be a nightmare, right?'_

The two women made their way down the street, hand in hand and Alex couldn't help but notice how dainty the woman's hands were, how soft they felt. She was used to the feel of a woman, but she'd never imagined Jessica fucking Wedge to have soft hands. Taking a left at the corner, swerving past a large group of women who looked to be celebrating some kind of birthday, Jessica tugged at Alex's hand before pausing in front of a huge building. "It's just in here."

Alex almost let out a booming laugh when she looked up towards the apartment building. It was your typical "rich bitch" Manhattan building with a doorman poised and ready in his fancy suit lined with golden rims. Just inside the doorway was a large glass chandelier hanging from the ceiling, twinkling in the artificial lights, casting tiny rainbows around the room as the lights bounce off the glass. It was exactly what she'd always imagined Jessica Wedge's life to be like. Privileged.

Fuck, she hated this girl, this woman, but how could she make a getaway now that she'd shown the devil some interest?

"Nice place," Alex swallowed back her hatred, nodding in the direction of the building. "Lived here for long?"

"Most of my life, actually. Well, since I was fifteen. I just moved out of my parent's apartment and into my own." She gave an irritating giggle and Alex shuddered, her teeth gritting as she tried to ignore the sudden urge to punch the woman and run.

"Alex…?" The blonde turned and started with a curious smile. "Have you ever been with a woman?"

This caught Alex off guard and she stuttered her answer, her brows rising. "Y-yeah…" She cleared her throat before continuing. "I mean, who hasn't?" She couldn't understand why she'd be asking this question, but she let it go, turning towards the woman.

"Oh, good. Thank god." She sounded relieved and Alex was now the curious one. "I'm not in the mood for showing someone how it all works, if you know what I mean?"

'_Same old Jessica Wedge,_' Alex thought, '_only thinking of herself_.'

They both made their way inside the apartment building, pausing only when they reached the elevator and Alex reached out, hitting the call button before Jess piped up. "I'm in the penthouse."

She flashed a bright smile and Alex had to fight the urge to roll her eyes as they stepped into the carriage, hitting the button for the highest floor where Jessica was prompted to add a security code and when they reach the top floor, the door flew open, allowing them instant access to the penthouse suite.

"You know, Alex? Those glasses of yours are pretty hot." Jessica smirked as she removed her shoes, kicking them across the room with no respect to the fact that they probably cost more than Alex's measly studio apartment in the lower parts of the city.

The glasses… The things she'd taunted Alex about when they were kids were now what was turning Jessica on. Alex had to turn away to hide a laugh before she reached out towards the woman, grabbing her by the wrist and tugging her in closer.

"They are, are they?" Alex's lips ghosted over the woman's ear as she whispered her words, her free hand falling against her hip, trailing over the gentle dip before her fingers curve around the rim of the black jeans, giving the constricting material a rough tug. "Why don't you show me just how hot you think they are?"

The blonde gasped, her lips parting as the air passes them, brushing against the warmth of Alex's neck and Alex felt herself gritting her teeth.

Was she going to go through with fucking someone who made her feel this way? It wasn't as if she was forcing the girl, and Jessica was very much up for it as she'd made pretty clear, but could Alex actually allow herself to climb into a bed with an enemy?

'_We were all kids,'_ she thought to herself as her plush lips brushed up and over Jessica's collarbone, landing upon the sweet skin of her neck. She definitely wasn't one to turn down a good time and if there was ever a way to get Jessica Wedge back for all the tormenting she'd caused, this could possibly be it. After all, her mom had told her once to 'Fuck Jessica Wedge,' hadn't she?

Okay, so she hadn't meant it literally, but Alex was finding humour in the thought as her lips wandered over the pale skin of Jess' neck. Already, moans were filling the confined space of the hallway as Jess's hands wander over Alex's slender body.

"I've never been with a woman, you know?" She admitted as she pulled back for a moment, meeting the Alex's gaze. Alex finally understood the question uttered on the sidewalk. Jessica was experimenting and was expecting Alex to show her the ropes, and this didn't bother Alex at all, but she had to be sure.

"Are you certain you want to do this, Jess?" Alex questioned. She hated this woman and she'd do anything to get back at her, but pushing any woman into this situation when she didn't want it was not Alex's style.

"Fuck me," the words were hushed, but definitely there, definitely begging and Alex simply nodded as she pushed the woman backwards, her back hitting up against the dull cream wall and Alex's hand dipped between the taut skin of the woman's abdomen and the black jeans, tugging forcefully at the constricting material. Her free hand was braced upon the wall by the blondes head, while Jess' were clutching at Alex's upper arms while her nails dug into her skin sure to leave a mark upon Alex's skin as she was almost desperate for something to cling onto, something to keep her grounded.

Something in Alex wanted this moment as she allowed her body to take over her actions, keeping her thoughts and feelings towards the blonde as far away from her movements as she could. Alex teased over the lacy material of the blonde woman's panties as her fingers wandered lower and she could tell the blonde's need was evident from the first touch as Alex pushed aside the lace and ran her middle finger over the woman's warmth, circling her sensitive nub while another gasp erupted from Jess' lips. She was slick and ready and as Alex pressed her lips against the blonde's neck her teeth were gritted trying to swallow back the hatred that was bubbling in the back of her throat, inhaling a hissed breath through her teeth.

Jess whispered a begging 'please' before Alex glided a finger inside her warmth, quickly followed by another with slightly hurried and forceful thrusts and twists of her wrists before taking the woman into a tumbling, twitching pleasure right there in the hallway.

"Fuck," the word plummeted from Jessica's lips as she sunk into the wall, using it as a way to keep herself upright. It had only taken a matter of minutes to turn Jess into a needy puddle of desire and Alex felt a slight triumph in the moment.

Many times while taunting her in school or at the bus stop, Jessica had mentioned that Alex wouldn't make it anywhere in life, that she'd never accomplish anything of worth and in this moment, right here in Jessica Wedge's hallway, she'd made her tremble and beg over and over. That could be classed as an accomplishment, right?

After what seemed like an eternity of standing there simply in each other's presence while they each caught their breaths, the two women made their way toward the bedroom at the back of the apartment and Alex watched as Jessica peeled off each item of clothing from her body, dropping it at her feet as she moved to expose her slender body and perfect lines. Alex had to allow herself to appreciate the woman before her. She may have been a mean bitch in the past, and she may still be exactly the same, but Alex could recognize when there was a decent looking woman standing before her.

"I want you to do that again, Alex." Jessica backed up onto the bed confidently, resting upon her elbows as she watched Alex enter the room. "Oh, and feel free to strip those clothes off."

Alex nodded, obeying the slight order the blonde had uttered as she began removing each layer of clothing, dropping them in puddles on the ground before inching closer to the bed. She really did want this; however, she couldn't help but wish it was with someone other than Jessica Wedge. She managed, however, to shunt that thought to the back of her mind and the night passed as she managed to pull Jessica into a world filled with passion and desire. Both of them experienced release after sweet release as waves of pleasure rolled over each in turn, crashing into them almost like continuous tidal waves surging from the depths of the ocean, pulling them under, sinking Alex into an all-time low of darkness, drowning her in a despair that she was unable to ignore. Not before long, and after each of the women slumped onto the bed, their chests heaving, gasping for the air they required, Alex turned towards the woman, brushing a stray strand of hair from her face as the pad of her thumb brushes over her cheek.

"Any good?" She questions the blonde.

"The best I've ever had, actually." Jessica nods as if to reassure the answer before she drops a chuckle and Alex has to stop herself rolling her eyes, but allows a smirk to cross her features. It wasn't the first time she'd heard that, actually.

Jessica's laugh really grated on her nerves, forcing the hatred to bubble once more, her core tightening with a need other that the one she'd just quenched. Alex just wanted this night to be over and as she glanced over Jessica's shoulder she notes the time and almost springs out of the bed and dashes across the room, but she manages to slow her movements, keeping them slow.

Three AM. Fuck, they'd been at it for nearly four hours. How had she allowed that to happen? Slipping from the bed, Alex began picking up her clothes that lay strewn across the floor, pulling on underwear, followed by jeans just as Jessica flipped over in bed. Their gaze met for a moment and Jessica flashed the dark haired beauty a sleepy, just fucked grin before shoving her hair from her face with those delicate fingers.

"I have to go, I'm…up early for work in the morning." Alex speaks quickly, thinking off the top of her head and as she spoke, Jessica shot up in bed, resting upon her elbows, grabbing the sheet to wrap around her body.

"Where do you work?" The blonde's brows arch curiously and Alex shakes her head, shrugging.

"It's just some office downtown. Nothing interesting." She lied. Although she'd be the perfect girl for the job, Alex wasn't about to pull Jessica Wedge into the Drug Cartel business with her, she'd be stuck with the woman for a lifetime if she did.

"Oh, well, I really enjoyed tonight. Will I see you again?" she murmurs the question as her eyes wander Alex's body, still wanting more as she whispers. "You don't have to go, you know? I can lend you some clothes for tomorrow."

Alex tilted her head. _'Desperate?'_ Her subconscious chuckled and a slow smile crept onto her lips as she nodded, her eyes closing momentarily before inhaling a deep sigh. "I do have to go. I don't have my work clothes, and I don't think you'll see me again."

The blonde now sat up in the bed, her brows furrowed into a frown as she watched Alex collecting the rest of her clothes. "Can you at least tell me your last name so I can maybe look you up if I need some company for a drink some time?"

Alex couldn't help but allow the chuckle that had been building in her chest to finally escape and a smirk once more graced her features. This was the moment she'd wanted; the moment when she could fuck with the blonde's mind. "Of course you can, Jessica. It's Vause. Alex Vause."

She watched for a moment as a sudden recognition crossed the blonde's features, a gasp parted her lips and her smile quickly turned into a scowl. "PIGSTY?" she called out loudly in disgust and Alex simply nodded, grabbing her glasses from the nightstand before wiggling her fingers in a wave.

"Later, Jess."

She winked once before blowing a kiss while registering the sheer disgust that had crossed the features of the blonde before making her way out of the room and through the apartment to the front door, letting it close loudly behind her. Once she found herself safely in the elevator, Alex let out a booming laugh before turning towards the mirror at her back. She slipped her glasses on with a smile growing on her lips, tousling her hair into a perfect mess of curls as the elevator began its journey to the ground floor before finally leaving the apartment building. As the doorman waved and nodded, Alex turned and began walking towards her side of town, satisfied that this was one story of Alex Vause that Jessica Wedge wouldn't share with her friends.

* * *

><p><strong>I just want to say a massive thank you to Alex who put up with me while I was writing this and who read and done some editing for me. She's amazing! Thank you! <strong>

**And to everyone who reads it. Thank you! **

**Let me know what you think. **

**Thank you.**


End file.
